Luke, Vader and a chessboard
by 1saaa
Summary: before going to the death star Luke and Darth Vader have a game of chess and Luke understands more of his father from pieces on a board than he ever had or would could be considered AU but fits into cannon nicely i think in case it was not obvious this is a one shot but i may do another story like this again. Disclaimer: i do not own star wars and make no profit off this story.


**A/N I felt like doing something different…**

 **Vader and Luke have a game of chess**

'Sit my son; it is not time for you to go to the death star yet so we shall play chess. You know how to play so this shall at the least be amusing.' Vader curtly stated. Luke was about to refuse but then changed his mind. _If I can find out some about Vader during this game it would be helpful._ 'Very well father.' Luke replied. As the game began the first thing Luke noticed was the pieces on the board. Each of them was uniquely crafted to be unique. 'You are wondering of the origin of the board.' It was a statement not a question. 'Yes father.' Luke replied. 'I crafted each of the pieces myself during my time hunting the falcon.' Luke resumed the game forking a bishop and a rook. The rook was in a far better position yet Vader moved the Bishop to safety. _That was odd, Vader has not made a single mistake yet and that move was obvious._ A bit later into the game Luke made a major mistake. Vader could Checkmate him by sacrificing his queen and then sweeping in with a rook but chose not to. That was ridiculous, of all Luke had seen of Vader's play style so far. He was willing to sacrifice everything as long as it gave him an advantage so what made that piece different? As the game drew to its close Luke was the obvious winner, Vader had three pieces: a king, a queen and a bishop. Luke decided to look at the pieces in greater detail. The Bishop was the same one Vader had refused to sacrifice from earlier. It depicted a Togruta female with two light sabers attached to her belt. It was beautiful, how could a monster create something so amazing? The queen was even better, a beautiful woman who was wearing the traditional dress of those who attended the imperial senate, in fact the cloths looked almost identical to those worn by Pooja, the senator for Naboo. The king was a tall hooded man with his arms outstretched looking like they were about to use the force. Luke did not need any holo's to know this figure was the emperor. Luke quickly scanned the other pieces he had taken and then it hit him all of these were pieces of Vader's former life. The Togruta was obviously a Jedi and had a padawan braid did that make her his father's apprentice? Then looking at the pieces then Luke looked at some of the others: a storm trooper with blue paint on his amour and helmet. Another woman as if by instinct he picked it up and turned it over on the bottom of the piece were two words: Shmi Skywalker. Was this his mother? Luke took a closer look at the queen; she was a spitting image of Leia. The queen was her mother, which made Shmi his grandmother. But who was the Togruta? Luke decided to take the Togruta so he forked the king and the Togruta using his knight. 'Check' Luke stated. The room dropped a degree. Very deliberately Vader moved the Togruta out of harms way exposing the king. Luke was about to call his father out for breaking the rules but then thought the better of it. It would be best for him to not push his luck. Luke captured Vader's king ending the game. 'The shuttle has arrived my son it is time…' Vader stated. 'Very well father but may I ask who were your queen and bishop meant to represent?' Luke asked. 'They were both people I knew, both very precious one especially was important to me. They are both dead.' Vader curtly stated. 'Mother… how did they die?' Luke asked pushing his luck to far. Vader's respirator stopped working. At that moment an imperial officer arrived. 'Lord Vader it is time.' The officer stated nervously. 'Very well, it is time to leave.' Vader said to Luke. Thank goodness that officer arrived Vader thought, I must remember to give him a pay rise when this is all done. Although Luke had asked the question he did not need and answer to know the truth. The waves of sadness, regret and grief were more than enough of an answer. In that single moment he had seen more of Vader than he ever had before, he was simply a man that had been hurt over and over again. Every time grief seemed to have worn the force found a new way to destroy his happiness. But something was unique about his mother. After thinking about it some more Luke figured it out: Vader had killed her. The constant regret was surrounding Vader because of that one mistake he made. It was only then that Luke finally felt sure of himself. His father would be redeemed he was sure of it! When he confronted the emperor and the stakes began to rise he knew whom his father would side with. Ben had told him that his father was consumed by evil and more machine than man but that was wrong. No Sith would feel regret, no sith would create memories of his old life in such a beautiful way. As they touched down in the death star Luke looked up at his father. 'Soon we shall be together father.' Luke muttered. Vader did not even acknowledge it.

 **A/N So what did you think? I just woke up this morning and I was like 'wouldn't it be cool if Luke and Vader had a chess game?' and that is how this one shot was born. I want this to remain a one shot for now and decided that I also wanted it to be something that could potentially fit into ROTJ. I know that chess does not exist in the star wars universe and I know that it does have an equivalent in the EU and maybe the cannon. Just try to use your imagination because using chess was much easier and it also allowed me to do that little thing with the pieces at the end** **J** **if you a currently reading through my other story 'destroyed by darkness' then sorry for the delay, the next chapter should be out within the next couple days. Please leave a review and thanks for reading this longer than normal A/N if you have any questions just pm me or state it in a review.**

 **Best wishes**

 **1saaa**


End file.
